The organic electroluminescent lighting device is generally formed into a structure where the organic light emitting film is held between a flat-plate positive electrode film and a flat-plate negative electrode film and then mounted on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent lighting device serves both as a light emitting diode and a capacitor. This may cause a problem, namely, short-circuiting due to inrush current, when energization is started in a long unused state (state where no charge has been stored). Further, when static electricity generates a high electric field between the positive electrode film and the negative electrode film, a problem, namely, insulation breakdown, may occur. Display devices have been offered to solve the problems. Patent Literature 1 (JP2006-286393A) discloses one of such display devices.
The display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a positive electrode extraction wiring laid to electrically connect a power source installed outside the device to the positive electrode. This positive electrode extraction wiring includes a resistive region where its line width is smaller than those of other regions. The resistive region can limit inrush current, and thus it is difficult for a short-circuiting to occur. A voltage drop in the resistive region, and thus a high electric field is difficult to be applied between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. As a result, it is difficult for insulation breakdown to occur due to static electricity.